


Pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Persona fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You squirm in place as Izanagi stares blankly at you, his claw makes it way to your skirt.





	Pleasure

You squirm in place as Izanagi stares blankly at you, his claw makes it way to your skirt, up to the hem of skirt. You say “Continue.” so he does, making your skirt fall onto the floor of the TV world.

The persona seemed surprised when he saw your bare skin. “Didn’t wear panties today?” Yu teases.

“Just start already..” You murmur. He signals his persona to show his thick cock out of his pants.

You aren’t surprised by how big it was since Izanagi is a big persona himself.

It’s pointed at the tip and gets thicker the closer it comes to him. “I know he can’t fit all the way inside you, but I think you’ll like it.”

The steel masked persona lifts you up, careful to not harm you and places you on his cock, spreading your walls, there’s not as much pain as you expected. The flaccid flesh feels soft and slick. you squirm a little, Izanagi could push you so far down. You feel his cock pulsing inside of you as his cock swells up to fill you up. “Aw, he likes you!” Yu smiles.

You feel liquid dripping from your legs, the pulsing becoming more and more pleasurable by the second inside your warm pussy-

You feel Izanagi’s cum fill you up, creating quite the mess on the floor as you feel a lot of sticky cum drip out of you.

He lifts you up from his cock, making an audible ‘pop’ sound and places you gently on the floor.

“I bet you loved it, do you want more?” Yu says with a condescending tone.

You nod and Izanagi’s claw takes you once more.


End file.
